Bechloe Week 2018
by SSBechloe
Summary: Fills for a few days of Bechloe Week 2018
1. Day 1 - Accidental Kiss

**AN To get back into writing again, I decided to try and fill a few days for Bechloe Week. I hope you like it :)**

 **Accidental Kiss**

Ever since they'd all moved into the Bellas house it had become a common occurrence that Chloe and Beca ended up falling asleep in the same bed. The first time it had happened was when Chloe was struck by a case of insomnia and finally went to Beca's room—knowing that the brunette was most likely still awake and working on her mixes—and simply lied down on the brunette's bed.

She'd watched her secret crush work on her music and had been a little surprised when the brunette let her hear a little bit of what she'd been working on. The two ended up chatting a little about music before Chloe finally fell asleep and Beca eventually joined her when she'd finished the mix she'd been working on when Chloe had entered her room.

The next time it happened was after a late night study session and Beca had been too tired and too comfy to get up and go upstairs to her own bedroom. The third time it was because they had been talking all night and eventually fell asleep in whatever position they were in last.

After that it sort of became a regular thing that happened. Most of the time they fell asleep while watching movies together; Beca still not being a big fan of them but she would 'begrudgingly' agree to watch whatever movie Chloe chose.

There were also the other occasions they'd end up sleeping in the same bed; getting home drunk and just falling down on whatever bed was closest—usually Chloe's—, after Beca started inviting Chloe up to listen to a new mix she'd made, after nightmares or another bound of insomnia on Chloe's part or after getting back from break.

And sometimes _just because_.

They really enjoyed spending time together. Away from the stress of school and A Cappella competitions. It was just _their_ thing.

It didn't take long for the other Bellas to catch on to their new pattern. Fat Amy and Stacie especially weren't surprised with the amount of time their captains spent together outside of the normal Bella group things—always having had a feeling that there was something going on between the two. Even if the two in question hadn't realized it themselves yet.

The both of them had 'walked in on' _Bhloe_ —as Amy annoyingly decided to call them—being all cuddled up in bed together more times than they could count. Stacie often found them in Chloe's bed whenever she went to ask if Chloe was ready to go for their usual morning run, while Amy regularly found them in Beca's bed after she finally returned from a night out with a certain Treblemaker.

Those moments were often used to tease the two. Amy loved making fun of the smaller brunette, who would start to blush a little before either sending the blonde a glare that could scare the dead or just giving her the finger before mumbling that they'd simply fallen asleep together after talking about Bellas stuff.

Nobody believed them of course. So it wasn't really a surprise when Amy decided to set up a secret betting pool about when and how the two would finally get together. Even Aubrey was aware of it—after hearing multiple stories about _and_ from the two girls—and had made her own prediction.

XOX

Beca stares up at the ceiling as hundreds of thoughts whirl through her head. She doesn't really know how she ended up here. Sharing a bed, with her best friend and co-captain, who is also the biggest cuddler in the world.

Cuddling used to be something that Beca hated, partly because when she so desperately needed it, nobody was there to hold her. And later on, after her father left her behind with a severely depressed mother, she just despised any kind of affection. Telling herself she wasn't worth that and that she just didn't need it.

But then she met Chloe, someone who has no awareness of personal boundaries whatsoever—or so she thought at first; she knows now just how in tune Chloe is with other people's feelings, knowing just what to do or say to make them feel better—, and she was forced to deal with getting hugs at random moments and receiving comforting touches. It was strange, but also nice.

Beca's slowly becoming used to the touchy-feely side of Chloe, especially after having spent so much time with and around her. She doesn't really know why the warm embrace of her best friend feels so good to her. It confuses her.

Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears and feels Chloe sigh against her collar bone. For some reason whenever they fall asleep together, Chloe always tucks her head under hers and nuzzles into her neck.

The breathing is soft against her skin and causes a tingle to run up and down her spine. The warmth radiating off of Chloe's body is something she's grown more comfortable with. She realized a few weeks ago that she can't seem to fall asleep without being wrapped up in her best friend's arms.

Somewhere along the line, she started to crave Chloe's affection. She started craving being around Chloe all the time, whether they were just sitting in the same room doing nothing or cuddling together while watching a movie.

Beca can't seem to figure out when these feelings started. She knows she felt a sort of attraction to Chloe the first time she saw her. But then again, Chloe is absolutely gorgeous and who wouldn't be attracted to her. The girl with the bluest eyes and the kindest smile…

But as she got to know Chloe better, her feelings started to grow. Beca really likes making her friend smile or throw out a sarcastic comment just to see that twinkle in the redhead's eyes. She likes listening to the many stories Chloe has to share; she could probably listen to her talk all day.

As she continues to think about the things that make Chloe, _Chloe_ , she starts to realize that she might have fallen in love with the girl. And though that thought is scary, she's feeling more calm about it than she'd normally be. Which makes it all more confusing.

She doesn't know what to do. She needs to figure out what it means to her and what she wants to do with these realizations.

XOX

It's yet another night where Beca finds herself in bed with Chloe next to her. But this time Chloe isn't cuddled into her, she's laying with her back facing her. And with her slow, deep breathing, Beca assumes she's asleep.

Beca doesn't mind the not-cuddling for the moment, it gives her some space to think about how she's going to tell Chloe that she really, _really_ likes her. She had wanted to tell her best friend earlier throughout the day, but she kept chickening out. Afraid that Chloe wouldn't feel the same way and that she would mess up their friendship and close bond.

But it's getting harder to keep these thoughts and feelings to herself. She knows if she doesn't tell Chloe soon, she's going to burst. And she doesn't want to make it a big thing in case she's right about Chloe not feeling the same way about her.

' _Just do it. Just tell her.'_ a voice in her head keeps whispering to her and with a long sigh, she decides to just go for it. She turns a little and leans forward to softly whisper in Chloe's ear—the way they always wake each other up.

XOX

Chloe keeps staring straight ahead while she lays in bed next to Beca. Her back is facing the smaller girl and she tries to keep her breathing slow and deep, pretending to be asleep.

She needs to tell Beca. Needs to tell her about her feelings, but she's too afraid. She knew she liked Beca the moment she first saw her and throughout the time they've been spending together, her feelings have just continued to grow.

She is absolutely head over heels for her best friend. And she doesn't really know how she hasn't blurted it out sooner, since often times her mouth works before her brain does.

' _Tell her.'_ a voice in her head whispers once again. Chloe shakes her head a little. Maybe she _should_ just blurt it out and not overthink it so much. But what if Beca doesn't feel the same, thinks that she's a weirdo and that it'll ruin their friendship?

Chloe doesn't know if she could live without Beca in her life. They spend so much time with each other. They're best friends, know everything about each other—well, maybe not everything but she knows more about Beca than the other girls do—and they're co-captains of the Bellas. What would the group become if they had a major fall-out because of this…

Chloe squeezes her eyes shut when she feels them getting watery. She doesn't know what to do.

' _Just do it, if she doesn't feel the same, at least it'll be off your chest'_ the voice tells her again and she lets out a long breath. Maybe she really just needs to do it.

With that final thought she quickly turns around to talk to Beca.

XOX

Right when Beca is about to whisper out Chloe's name, her lips collide with another pair of lips. She barely registers how soft the lips are before a puff of air hits them and the sound of a gasp finds her ears.

They both pull away quickly, staring wide-eyed at each other.

All Beca can think of is that she hadn't imagined Chloe's lips being that soft or their first kiss happening like this. Like an accidental brush.

"You—What?" Chloe suddenly whispers out before shaking her head a little and speaking a little more coherently, "You imagined our first kiss?"

Beca's eyes widen again, "That wasn't my inside voice, was it?"

All Chloe can do is shake her head. They stare at each other for a short moment before they suddenly start to giggle. It takes them a little bit before they're calmed down again.

"I'm sorry about that." Chloe whispers out a moment later and looks down, before her head quickly snaps up again when she hears Beca speak up.

"I'm not."

"You—you're not?" Chloe stares at the brunette with clear confusion on her face, but there's a little twinkling of hope in her eyes. _Could it be?_

Beca lets out a little chuckle before running a hand through her hair. _Better now than never, right?_

"I—uh… Okay, listen," Beca takes a deep breath, "So, I've been, uh, feeling some things. For you. And I, uh…"

Beca shakes her head and closes her eyes for a moment before staring straight into Chloe's bright blue eyes, "I like you. Like, really _really_ like you. I have for a little while now, but I just didn't know how or when to tell you. I tried to earlier, but I chickened out. So, I just thought I'd wake you up before I lost my cool again but then _that_ happened…"

Chloe simply stares at Beca, not really believing the words she's hearing. It's everything she wanted to hear and yet she doesn't know how to react.

Beca sends her an uncomfortable smile, "Could you like, maybe, uh, say something? I'm kinda freaking out a little here."

And then Chloe's smiling. No, not smiling, grinning. A big grin is formed on her face and her eyes are wide and a little watery.

"Okay, this—" Beca waves a finger around Chloe's face, "—this really isn't helping me."

Chloe lets out a soft chuckle and feels a tear roll down her cheek as her smile softens. She shakes her head a little, "I can't believe it. I—Beca, I really _really_ like you too. Probably since the moment I first saw you. I just… You like me?"

"Duh, I just, like, told you, dude." Beca is grinning back at Chloe and the two simply stare at each other with soft smiles, letting it all sink in for a moment.

Then Chloe's eyebrow lifts a little and a mischievous look forms on her face, "So… You really imagined our first kiss then?"

Beca feels her cheeks redden, "Ugh, you're not going to let that go, are you?"

Chloe grins again, "Never."

Once again they just look at each other. But Beca's a little nervous and so she opens her mouth again, "So, what now?"

Chloe tilts her head a little in thought and Beca smiles at the cute look her best friend/crush/possibly-something-more is currently spotting.

"We can talk more tomorrow morning, I think we have a lot to figure out… But for now, how about we find out if _this_ kiss lives up to your imagination?"

Before Beca can respond, or even think of one, a set of lips is pressed against hers and she practically melts into it. Her right hand moves up to cup Chloe's cheek and she presses more into the kiss, smiling when she feels Chloe hum against her lips.

They still have a lot to talk about, but for now they're perfectly okay with sharing soft kisses and just cuddling together while basking in the new development of their relationship.

XOX

"Oh my god! I totally called it! Bhloe is real!" Amy loudly exclaims the next morning after finding Beca and Chloe lying in the brunette's bed trading soft kisses before turning back around and making her way back down the stairs, "You bitches owe me money! Pay up losers!"

"And somebody call Aubrey!"


	2. Day 3 - Drunk Texting

**AN I hope you enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

 **XOX**

 **Drunk Texting**

It's pretty obvious to all the Bellas that Chloe is in love with Beca and that Beca is in love with Chloe. However, the two of them never seem to be able to get their heads out of their asses and tell the other one.

When Beca first arrived at Barden, it was obvious that Chloe liked her. Aubrey hadn't seen her best friend's eyes sparkle that much since, well, _ever_. She didn't understand why her best friend liked the alt girl with the ear monstrosities so much.

During the first couple weeks when Beca joined the Bellas, Chloe would spent a lot of time with the sarcastic brunette. Again, Aubrey never understood that. But it broke her heart when she saw how upset Chloe was when she saw Beca kiss Jesse.

Chloe had confessed to her that she liked Beca and that she was planning on telling the brunette after the results, but then _that_ had happened and Chloe was so distraught that she'd turned to alcohol and ended up making out with Tom all night.

Seeing Beca hang out with Jesse clearly hurt Chloe, but she'd always put on a smile to hide it. Aubrey saw right through it, and so did Stacie. Stacie was actually quite a secret observer and had immediately seen the pain in Chloe's usually bright eyes.

So when Aubrey graduated, she made sure that Stacie would take care of her best friend. Stacie of course agreed to it, and even if she really wanted to smack the little brunette for obviously not noticing how in pain the redhead was because of her, she kept to her word to not say anything to anyone and to relay anything that happened to Aubrey.

What neither of them knew though was that Beca had been struggling within herself. Jesse was nice, and kind, and basically the perfect son-in-law type of guy. But she never felt the butterflies that people spoke of. She never got nervous around him, or spoke that much about him. She didn't even really hang out with him that much.

So, why had she decided to kiss him? Why had she decided to agree to go on a date with him? And why had she decided that she would be his girlfriend when he'd asked her?

Was it because she felt such a strong connection with a certain redhead? Was it because she'd never felt _that way_ about _anyone_ before? Or was it because she was freaked out that it was in fact _a girl_ she was crushing on?

Beca didn't know.

But one thing she did know was that it was one-sided since clearly Chloe was together with that Tom guy. She saw them everywhere, well that's not completely true, she saw them together at parties a lot. Mostly making out or dancing with each other.

But why did seeing them dance together like that hurt her? Why did it make her feel so strange, almost as if she was jealous. Every time that thought flew through her head, she'd either shrug it away or Jesse would show up and she'd give him her undivided attention—well, for as long as she could handle listening to him drone on and on about movies.

That's how it went for over a year. Beca hanging out with Jesse, mostly because she thought it was safe and she did like hanging out with him, but maybe just not in _that_ way anymore, or maybe she never felt that way. She still doesn't really know for sure.

And Chloe, well she mostly made out with Tom at parties because they had been close friends, who sometimes made out and did a little more. After Tom graduated she tried dating others for a while, though it didn't really help in forgetting her feelings for Beca.

Beca and Jesse broke up somewhere around the beginning of her second year at Barden. She just couldn't do it anymore, especially not after living together with Chloe—the girl she can admit to herself now that she has feelings for—and spending more time together because they were the new captains of the Bellas.

Beca now understood why it stung to see Chloe go out on dates, whether it was with a guy or a girl. She wanted that with her, but she didn't want to ruin their friendship, and she definitely didn't want to end up being the girl who falls in love with her best friend who clearly doesn't feel the same way.

No, Beca was not going to be that girl.

XOX

Stacie was getting tired of watching not only Chloe being so mopey and heartbroken, but also seeing Beca doing the exact same thing. She just wanted to knock their heads together or lock them in a room together so they'd finally just talk to each other, but she knew she couldn't do that.

Tonight she really had had enough of watching Beca mope around, only giving sarcastic replies—the girl usually did that but tonight the comments had become harsher and harsher—and stare off in the distance with a frown on her face. Which is probably because a certain someone was out on a date.

"Okay girls, we are going out tonight!" Stacie yells into the living room. Everybody except for a broody brunette cheers and starts getting up.

"Yes! Let's get slutty!" Fat Amy yells out. The girls all start walking towards their bedrooms, excited murmurs filling the hallways. It was Friday after all.

"You too, Cap." Stacie tells Beca as she walks over and stands in front of the smaller brunette. Beca simply glares up at her.

"You can't tell me what to do."

Stacie bends over and leans closer to Beca's face, "Want me to tell the Bellas about the little session you had two weeks ago?"

Beca's eyes widen and then narrow, "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I would," Stacie states before standing up and yelling out, "Hey girls, Beca—hmph!"

A hand is firmly pressed against her mouth as Beca sends her a deadly glare. Stacie simply raises an eyebrow before Jessica interrupts them. The duo look over to the doorway and see the blonde along with Ashley, CR and Amy standing there.

"Beca what? You can't just start a sentence then stop and leave us guessing. That's like, against the sister code or something." Fat Amy says as she keeps looking at the two girls.

Stacie stares at Beca until the smaller girl huffs and Stacie grins triumphantly before turning back towards their fellow Bellas, "Nothing. Beca has decided to join us tonight."

"Yes! Our mission for tonight is get Beca drunk and slutty on the dancefloor!" Fat Amy yells excitedly before turning around and going back up the stairs, the other three girls follow her.

"Amy! That's not going to happen! Amy! Ugh, I hate you." The last part is directed at the girl standing in front of her.

"The feeling is mutual. Now go get ready." Stacie simply tells her and starts walking up the stairs to her bedroom.

Beca slumps down against the back of the couch and groans. Tonight is going to be awful. At least if she gets drunk she won't think of…, okay, so maybe going out and getting drunk isn't such a bad idea anymore.

XOX

Beca doesn't really know on what number of drink she is. They had started the night with a round of shots, then she had a beer, then Amy got them two more rounds of shots. Then some concoction showed up in front of her courtesy of Amy and now, well she has no clue how many shots she has just done.

Amy's goal was to get her plastered, and halfway through the night, Beca didn't really care that much anymore. She would happily drink whatever Amy, or any of the other girls, would order for her.

It all helped to forget about Chloe, perfect Chloe, who was on a date with a guy. Or was it a girl this time? Beca can't really remember, and she doesn't want to either.

But thinking of not thinking of Chloe makes Beca think of Chloe however, and before she knows it she has her phone in her hands, ready to text Chloe. _Chloe, such a beautiful name…_

"Cap, what ya doing?" Stacie choses that moment to walk up behind Beca and immediately sees the phone in the girl's hand, open on the text thread she has with _Coco-Bella_ , which she guesses must be Chloe.

"Imma go text Chlo, you know, the girl with the pretty eyes." Beca mumbles out while her thumbs hover over her phone screen.

Stacie starts growing wary, "And what are you gonna text her?"

Beca tilts her head a little before a soft smile comes on her face, "Imma say how booty-full, no _beautiful_ , she is. Though she got a nice booty too. You seen it, right?"

Stacie just smirks in amusement and keeps listening to a drunk Beca speak about her crush, but she makes sure the girl doesn't actually text or send anything to said crush.

"And that she got the bluest eyes. Like really pretty. They shiny." Beca starts staring off into the distance as more things come to mind, "I like her laugh. And I like her, like really _really_ like her. Oh, I should tell her!"

Beca looks down at her phone and starts trying to type words while continuing to talk, "Maybe she likes me too and then we can like each other and—Stacie! That's my phone! You tooketh my phone."

"I did take your phone, but you'll thank me for that later." Stacie states while quickly deleting the few words Beca had actually managed to type when she'd looked down on her phone again while talking.

"But—"

"Here Cap! Another drink." Amy hands Beca some kinda blue looking concoction. There's a strong alcoholic smell coming off of it and Stacie is kind of worried about it but Beca immediately takes a sip of it and is screwing up her face a little before she has a chance to take it away from the smaller brunette.

"Whoo-hoo!" Beca yells out and Amy cheers before walking away again.

Since Beca is completely focused on her new blue drink, Stacie quickly puts the brunette's phone in her back pocket for safe-keeping. She also makes a note to order Beca a lot of water between drinks for the rest of the night. The girl is gonna wake up with a massive headache, that's for sure.

XOX

No matter how much Beca drank, thoughts of Chloe kept swirling around in her head. It was getting to her but luckily Stacie kept her distracted by pulling her onto the dancefloor.

She really was having fun though; dancing with her fellow Bellas—ending up dancing slutty just like Amy had planned—and was sipping on some pretty tasty drinks, unlike that blue thing Amy had gotten her earlier which tasted like, well she's not really sure but it was gross. And strong. _Very_ strong.

But thanks to Stacie, who kept forcing her to drink water in between drinks, her drunken state hadn't worsened that much. Still, her mind never strayed far from Chloe, especially when a redheaded woman walked into the club they were currently at and started sending her these looks.

Beca really wished that was Chloe. She wished Chloe was here. Then they could dance together. Or talk. Talking would be nice. She really liked listening to Chloe talk. Maybe she could text—wait, where was her phone?

 _Think, Beca, think_

The last time she had her phone was… oh, before the nasty blue drink! Who was with her? Fat Amy had given her the drink so she couldn't have it. Stacie! _She_ took her phone!

Turning around she looked for Stacie and saw her standing at the bar, talking to a pretty decent looking guy. Beca makes her way over to the bar, being careful not to trip over her feet and let Stacie know she's behind her.

When she gets close enough, she sees her phone sticking out of the back-pocket of Stacie's jeans. She doesn't know nor does she care how she managed to pluck the device out of the pocket without Stacie noticing.

Beca makes her way to an empty booth and plops down on the seat, taking a moment to stop the swaying of her body before unlocking her phone and going to the text thread she has with Chloe.

She doesn't really have a plan and starts to type out random things that she thinks Chloe should know.

XOX

Chloe sighs as she turns her bathroom light off. Her date had been a total disaster and she doesn't even know why she even agreed to go out with the girl. Well, she did. To forget about her feelings for Beca. But obviously it never worked, yet she kept doing it…

Maybe she shouldn't. Maybe she should stop trying to go out on useless dates. Just trying to ignore her feelings might be better than using others to forget. It wasn't fair on them and it wasn't fair on herself.

Chloe shakes her head at herself and walks over to her bed. She moves to sit up against her headboard and picks up her book.

When she came home, the house was empty. Luckily there was a note on the fridge telling her about the Bellas' whereabouts. It was a little late to try and find them, and she wasn't really in the mood to go out clubbing either, so she decided to take a quick shower before grabbing a book to read.

About halfway through the third chapter, her phone starts to buzz with incoming messages. She picks up her bookmark and places it in between the pages before closing the book and picking up her phone.

Her mouth stretches into a smile when she sees who the messages are from.

 **[12.23am ~ BitchyMitch]** _dya no that bue drinkks ar naaasssty_

 **[12.23am ~ BitchyMitch]** _haHa i rote asss_

Chloe chuckles at the texts. It wasn't the first time Beca had drunk texted her, so she knows just enough how a drunk-texting Beca thinks and writes to decipher the words.

But she's a little worried about the blue drink because the last time Beca drank a blue drink… well, that was some experience the next morning. One that she doesn't want to ever relive.

Her phone buzzes again with a new bunch of incoming messages.

 **[12.25am ~ BitchyMitch]** _ya no da sonng bb got backs. I gots a lot_

 **[12.26am ~ BitchyMitch]** _not like u tho. U gots a nice back_

 **[12.26am ~ BitchyMitch]** _I meanz ass. U gotta niCe asss_

Chloe shakes her head with an amused smile on her face. Okay, Beca is definitely more than just drunk since the only time these kind of thoughts or messages come out is when Beca has had a certain amount of alcohol.

It's silent for a while before another string of text messages come in. Chloe guesses Beca is somewhere with slow WiFi or something.

 **[12.32am ~ BitchyMitch]** _coco. Chlo. I gots ta tell ya smthin_

 **[12.32am ~ BitchyMitch]** _I rlly reeely like u. Like lots_

 **[12.33am ~ BitchyMitch]** _U probz don like me like thaT. U s go on datez butttt no wit me_

Chloe's eyes widen a little, that was definitely not what she expected Beca to text about. Her heart starts to race a little as she rereads the messages. Yep, Beca definitely said she likes her.

But… what does this mean? She knows drunk talk is often real talk. But it could just be a joke. She really hopes it isn't, because that would break her. Before she completely starts freaking out, her phone starts buzzing once again.

 **[12.36am ~ BitchyMitch]** _why u no like me like that/?_

 **[12.37am ~ BitchyMitch]** _U,. Chlo is prtty. And reelly booty-full. No beatyful. I said thats rong. Why no ask me on datezz_

 **[12.38am ~ BitchyMitch]** _I lov Chlo. I shld tell her. Myb she lovz me back_

Chloe doesn't know what to think. Her phone keeps buzzing in her hands but she can't make herself read any more of the texts. It'll just make her more confused and freak her out.

So she does what she always does and starts to rationalize. Beca is drunk, more than drunk. She doesn't mean any of this, and if she did, it's probably not how she's interpreting it.

With those thoughts, Chloe turns her phone on silent, places it with the screen facing down on her bedside table and grabs her book again. She tries to read a little more but the words Beca sent her keep circling around in her head.

What if Beca _did_ mean those words? What if Beca _does_ really like her? What if...

Chloe lets out a long breath before deciding that she will talk to Beca about it tomorrow. She knows she can't hide her feelings much longer, and with this sort of drunken confession from Beca, that she definitely can't ignore, she knows she needs to tell her.

Trying to fall asleep takes longer than Chloe had hoped it would, but she luckily falls asleep before the Bellas all come back. Not hearing any of the ruckus that they're making while trying to get a plastered Beca into her bed.

XOX

Chloe focuses on the stove in front of her. Having lived with these girls for a while, she knows exactly what each person needs after a night out clubbing. She's made bacon and eggs for CR and Fat Amy, pancakes for Jessica, Ashley and Lily, and she cut up some fruit for Stacie and Flo.

She knows that Beca can't eat anything until she had coffee. She doesn't really get that because that would make her own stomach more upset than settle it. But depending on how the coffee goes down, she doesn't know what Beca is in the mood for. _If_ she's even in the mood to eat anything.

Chloe softly hums along to the radio that's softly playing in the background when she hears the first person stumble down the stairs. She knows it's not Jessica, Stacie or Flo, who are usually the first ones up no matter what they did the night before. As she listens closer, she hears a little grumbling and knows exactly who it is.

Beca.

For someone as small and light as her, the girl surely knows how to make a lot of noise. The brunette is dragging her feet, not really caring where she's walking thus stumbling and bumping into multiple furniture items and keeps grumbling under her breath about never drinking again.

It makes Chloe smile and let out a chuckle, "Good morning sunshine!"

"Ugh." Is the only grumble she gets back in greeting before hearing Beca plop heavily down in a chair at the kitchen island.

"So, I take it last night was fun?" Chloe smiles amusedly while flipping the last pancake and turning down the stove under the bacon and eggs.

"Never, ever, again." Beca mumbles out as she places her forehead softly and carefully down on the island surface.

"You say that every time, yet, here we are again." Chloe states as she pours a cup of coffee, adding a little bit of milk and some sugar before placing the cup softly next to Beca's head, "Careful, it's hot."

"Thanks." Beca mumbles out yet again before lifting her head and grabbing the cup, she blows at it for a moment before taking a small sip and letting out a happy sigh.

"Did you find the Advil?" Chloe asks as she pours herself a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. She's trying to keep herself busy, knowing that she'll blurt out everything that's been on her mind since last night if she doesn't.

"Hmm. Thanks again." Beca says, this time her voice being a little clearer than before.

Chloe turns down all the stoves and places a cover over the pans to keep the food warm. She sits down across from Beca and starts nervously playing with her fingers. Beca raises an eyebrow at the unusual move from her best friend.

"Why are you sitting way over there?"

"What?" Chloe looks up wide-eyed, "Oh, uh… I don't know."

Beca narrows her eyes at her from just over the cup of coffee that she's been slowly sipping on, "You're acting weird."

"No, I'm not." Chloe immediately replies back.

Beca simply raises an eyebrow up at her and Chloe sighs.

"Okay, maybe I am…" Chloe takes a deep breath, attempting to prepare herself for the conversation that is about to take place. She decides to start of lightly, "Do you, uh, what do you remember from last night?"

Beca scrunches her face up in thought. She doesn't remember a lot, her head is still a little fuzzy. But the longer it stays quiet in the kitchen, the more she starts to remember.

There were shots, a lot of them. There was dancing, oh no… slutty dancing. She's going to kill Amy if the blonde recorded her, _again_. Whenever they go out together, Amy always makes it her mission to get Beca as drunk as possible so she would start 'slutty dancing', which basically means grinding on anything and anyone and dropping low to the floor, then she'd film it and put it online.

"I'm gonna kill Amy if I see anything online…" Bece grumbles out a little. Chloe hides an amused smile, she's already seen the video. She's a little worried about Amy because when Beca finds out... Well, let's just say that it won't be pretty.

Chloe bites her lower lip as she waits for Beca to remember the texts she'd sent her in her drunken state. But it doesn't seem like the brunette is going to, so she decides to just ask, "Do you, do you remember texting last night?"

Beca simply frowns at her, "Texting? Why and who would I—Oh, no..."

The brunette's eyes widen comically when she starts remembering wanting to text Chloe in her drunken stupor. She hadn't, right?

"I—Oh, god… Tell me I didn't." Beca is scrambling to grab her phone and when she opens the text thread with Chloe, her eyes widen yet again and a blush starts spreading over her cheeks and neck.

"Oh my god. Chlo… I'm sorry, I—" Beca can feel her face getting warmer and warmer the more she reads. And then she's staring from her phone up at Chloe and back again, and she's absolutely mortified.

This was not how Chloe was supposed to find out. This was not how she'd planned to tell Chloe, well, when she was ready to tell her but apparently her drunken mind had decided differently.

"Do you," Chloe looks down for a moment before looking up and connecting her eyes with Beca, "Do you mean it? What you said? I know you were drunk, but… Is it true?"

There are two things Beca can do right now, backtrack and play it off—her usual MO—, or to finally open up to Chloe and tell her what she's been feeling for a while now. She decides to go with the latter and just go for it.

"I—uh, yea. I meant it. _Mean_ , I mean," Beca shakes her head at herself, "I'm so bad at this."

She takes a breath before starting over again, "I've liked you for a while now, not really sure when exactly but yea… There's just something about you. Maybe it's those blue eyes, or how you just get me without me having to explain anything. You—I didn't mean for you to find out like _that_. I was gonna tell you, eventually."

Beca stops and squeezes her eyes shut for a moment before slowly opening them again, "I-I—just, I really like you, Chlo. Please don't hate me."

Chloe can't believe it. So it was true. _Is_ true. Beca likes her.

It takes a moment for the admission to register but soon she's smiling and then she's standing up and making her way over to the brunette who is still talking. She gently places her hands on Beca's cheeks and places a soft kiss on her lips to stop her from rambling and apologizing for making things weird.

"What? What was that?" Beca mumbles out immediately after Chloe's lips leave hers. Chloe just shakes her head, still not really believing the words Beca just spoke.

"I—God, I've been waiting so long to hear those words," a tear slowly rolls down her cheek, "Ever since I first saw you, I just couldn't get you out of my head. I wanted to tell you but then Jesse happened and then things got mixed up… And I just—you really like me?"

Beca slowly starts to grin up at Chloe while wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist and nodding her head, "Yea, I do. I really, _really_ like you, Chlo."

"Am I dreaming?" Chloe jokes out after a moment to take it all in, slowly moving her hands to the back of the brunette's neck and playing with her hair. Beca shakes her head up at her.

"If this is a dream, then I don't ever wanna wake up again," Beca scrunches her face up, "Yuck, that was _so_ cheesy. Ignore that statement."

"Nuh-uh, that's never gonna happen." Chloe grins at her while Beca lets out a playful groan of annoyance.

"Can I kiss you again?" Chloe tentatively asks her and Beca smirks a little, there is a comment on the tip of her tongue but for once she holds it in and just leans forward.

"You don't ever have to ask." The brunette whispers against Chloe's lips before connecting them and the two share a sweet kiss.

After a moment Beca pulls back a little, smiling when she feels Chloe trying to follow her lips, "Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm, what do you wanna ask?" Chloe mumbles back and opens her eyes slowly.

"Will you go out on a date with me?"


	3. Day 4 - Why?

**AN The fun thing about themes/prompts is that you can interpret them however you want. I don't really write angst so I decided to take a more happier/fluffier approach.**

 **I hope you like it :)**

 **XOX**

 **Why?**

Beca smiles as she stares at the beautiful redhead who's still peacefully sleeping next to her. She sometimes still can't believe that she's been together with Chloe for almost 10 years and has been married to her for 6 of those years.

If anyone had told Beca when she first met the way too excited and bubbly redhead in college that they'd end up together, she'd would've laughed in their face before rolling her eyes and going on with her old plan. Which was to finish that first year as quickly as possible so she could move to LA and start her music career.

But a lot changed in that first year of meeting Chloe. The biggest change was probably how closed off she used to be and how much she hated being touched—never being used to any kind of affection since before her parents finally got divorced. Somehow Chloe always knew exactly when she needed a hug, even when she herself didn't realize she needed one.

Beca's smile grows softer as she thinks back to how she used to be and how she's now. She never thought she'd finally have the stable life that she'd always dreamed of when she was a little kid and things were strained between her parents.

"Mm, what are you thinking about?" A soft, sleepy mumble pulls her from her thoughts and she looks down to see her wife's eyes slowly fluttering open.

"Just…" Beca moves her right hand forward and starts slowly tracing her fingers over Chloe's cheek before continuing, "... reminiscing. Thinking of how my life used to be and how much better it has gotten since meeting you."

Chloe sends her a soft, loving smile before leaning forward to connect their lips in a sweet kiss. She then leans back and closes her eyes again as she snuggles a little closer into the brunette, "Well, I am kinda amazing."

Beca lets out a breathy laugh, placing a soft kiss to the top of her wife's head, "Yes you are, honey. I mean, you did give birth twice. Speaking of, how late do you think they'll wake up?"

Chloe shrugs before letting out a small yawn, "Depends on what time it is."

Beca turns her head and looks at the digital clock on her nightstand, "It's almost 8am… Wow, this must be a Saturday miracle."

"Must be. Let's just enjoy the quiet for as long as we can then." Chloe murmurs against Beca's collarbone and the brunette pulls her tighter against her.

"Good idea. And I know." Beca states as she closes her eyes, smiling when she feels Chloe chuckle against her.

"I didn't even say anything."

"Didn't have to. I know you very well, Ms. Mitchell."

XOX

After hearing some movements coming from their son's bedroom, Chloe decided it was time they should get up and slowly start their day. So after the redhead moved to get Levi ready for the day, Beca went over to wake up their daughter.

It was a rare occasion that Izzy would sleep this late. She's usually an early riser just like her mommy. Their son seemed to take more after Beca, sleeping whenever, wherever and as long as he pleased.

Beca carefully opens the bedroom door and peaks her head through the small opening. A smile forms on her face and she lets out a soft chuckle as she sees how much the girl has moved around in her little princess bed. She doesn't know how her daughter managed to get herself in this position but Izzy's feet have ended up on her pillow while the rest of her body is in some weird curled state.

She slowly walks over to the bed and pulls the rail guard down so she can sit next to her sleeping daughter. She traces her right index finger softly over Izzy's cheek and smiles when she sees her scrunch up her nose—it's the same reaction Beca always gets when she does this to her wife.

"Hm, no. Sweepy time." Izzy murmurs out and it makes Beca smile. Apparently staying at the Posen-Conrad household and playing with seven-year-old Bella had really tired their daughter out.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Time to get up." Beca softly whispers out while starting to run her hands through Izzy's dark auburn colored hair.

"No-oh. Why we get up?"

And there it was, the first of the many ' _Why?'_ -questions of the day. This phase was definitely Beca could happily do without. It had started out about 4 months ago and it was driving Beca nuts, she never knew how annoying the word ' _why'_ could end up being.

"Because the sun is up and the day has begun." Beca tells her daughter, who's slowly opening her eyes and looks up at her with a small frown on her face.

"Why the sun up?"

"Because it had enough rest so it can shine really brightly again today." Beca explains and she hopes that her daughter is satisfied with the answer. Izzy seems to be as she starts nodding her head a little before smiling up at Beca.

"Hi mama."

"Hi, baby girl. Let's go to the bathroom before going to mommy and Levi." Beca tells her and the smiley girl quickly scrambles to get out of her bed, rushing quickly to the bathroom.

"Mama, come!" She yells from the hallway and Beca rolls her eyes before getting up and following the girl to the bathroom.

"Coming!"

XOX

After a short cuddling session in Beca and Chloe's bed, while Chloe breastfed Levi and Beca tried to entertain the three-year-old, it had become very obvious that Izzy was way too hyper to sit still for a long time.

So Beca had taken the girl downstairs with her and together they started on making pancakes. Again there were questions firing out of Izzy's mouth and Beca tried her best to answer them while praying that they'd soon be eating so the questions would stop for at least half an hour.

She really loves her daughter, but the girl had way too much energy for Beca. Especially since she hadn't had a cup of coffee yet. And that needed to change asap. She quickly turns the coffeemaker on and smiles when she smells the scent of the beans fill the kitchen.

"Sweetie, can you go play with your toys for a moment?" Chloe's voice suddenly fills the kitchen and Beca sends her a grateful smile while she puts some sugar into her coffee.

"Already tiring you out?" Chloe asks as she puts Levi down in a little swing, smiling down at him as he looks up at the toys hanging above him before trying to grab at them.

"That kid is like an energizer bunny. She was dead asleep not even thirty minutes ago." Beca says with wide eyes before taking a quick sip of her coffee and letting out a happy sigh, then she looks back up at Chloe again, "Definitely your fault."

"What? Why?" Chloe asks with a bewildered look on her face as she moves over to the stove to flip a pancake that was starting to burn a little.

"Your genes, your fault."

"Excuse me? Let me remind you who used to be hopping around the house all morning while the rest of the world was still sleeping when she was 5. I've heard all the stories and I've seen the photos and videos." Chloe quickly fires back with a raised eyebrow.

Beca scrunches up her face and mumbles out a soft ' _Touché.'_ before taking another sip of her coffee. Chloe sends her a smug smile before leaning forward and giving Beca a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Can you go watch the kids while I finish breakfast? I'm not about to let you burn another one of these yummy pancakes." Chloe asks her as she flips the slightly burnt pancake onto a plate.

"Hey! You're the one who distracted me."

"I did not. I just walked into the room—"

"Exactly!"

XOX

Breakfast was luckily a quiet affair. Izzy took after Beca in the sense that they both love food and nothing could ever distract them when there was something edible in front of them. But as soon as breakfast ended, and the order to get dressed was given, Izzy was back to asking her questions again.

"But why? PJs are good." Izzy asks as she crawls up the stairs in front of Beca, who's making sure the girl doesn't glide back down again. _That_ had been a scary moment for all of them.

"Yes, they are. But PJs are for sleeping in." Beca answers her, feeling more ready to answer the slew of questions after one and a half cup of coffee.

"Oh." Izzy replies and keeps climbing up the stairs before finally reaching the top. She grabs Beca's hand and together they walk into her bedroom again.

Beca opens the closet door and looks down at Izzy, "Do you know what you want to wear today?"

That had been another change these past few months. Izzy no longer liked what her parents chose for her to wear and it would oftentimes end up in a temper tantrum before she'd hug them tightly again and tell them she was sorry about crying—even though she was still crying while doing that.

Izzy takes a moment to look at the clothing in her closet before pointing out to a pair of her favorite blue jeans that have pink pockets and flowers on the bum and right pant leg. She then points towards a red t-shirt with the face of Pluto on it.

Beca grabs the items for her and moves over to a drawer desk and pulls out clean underwear and a pair of socks for Izzy. She helps her daughter change into her clothes, stepping back when she tells her she can do it herself, before stepping in again when she sees that Izzy can clearly not do it herself.

"Thanky, mama."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Beca gives Izzy a kiss before walking her down the stairs again.

Izzy immediately goes over to her little play area where her younger brother is still happily lying in his swing and giving him a very careful kiss to the head before sitting down in front of him and tickling his feet, smiling when she gets a giggle in response.

Beca smiles at the two of them before walking into the kitchen where Chloe is putting the dishes they'd used for breakfast back into the cupboards, having washed them by hand rather than putting them in the dishwasher. She moves to stand behind her wife and wraps her arms around Chloe's waist, dropping a few soft kisses on her shoulder and neck.

"Izzy is playing with Levi, I'm gonna go get changed. Then we could go to the park or something? It's a nice day out." Beca says and moves along with Chloe as she reaches up to put their mugs back into a higher cupboard.

"Sounds like a good idea. Maybe we can invite Bree and Stace."

"Sure. Bella will be ecstatic about spending more time with Iz, those two are like two peas in a pod." Beca states and smiles softly into Chloe's neck when the redhead wraps her own arms around Beca's.

"Hm, it's adorable. Iz couldn't stop talking about the things they did yesterday."

"Mommy!" a soft yell came from the living room.

"And that was it for our cuddling session," Beca says with a slight hint of disappointment, "I'm gonna go get ready."

"You go do that. I'll text Bree about going to the park." Chloe smiles when she feels her waist being squeezed before a final kiss is pressed against her neck and her wife slowly starts to extract herself from her body.

Chloe turns around and pats Beca on the butt, who sends her a playful glare in return before making her way up the stairs.

"Mommy!" Another yell, this time with a slight impatient undertone, comes from the living room and Chloe quickly makes her way over to her daughter.

"Where's the fire?" She asks and chuckles when Izzy looks around her with wide eyes.

"Fire? Where?" Izzy asks while still looking around the living room.

"Nowhere, sweetie. It's a figure of speech—I'll explain it one day," Chloe quickly adds when she sees the questioning look on her daughter's face, "Why did you call me?"

Izzy tilts her head in thought for a moment, "Oh. Lee is smelly."

"Well, we better do something about that then. Ain't that right, mister Lee." Chloe says as she walks over to pick Levi up and looking down at Izzy who is quietly playing with a couple of toy cars, "Thank you for calling me."

"Okay." Is Izzy's reply and Chloe lets out another chuckle.

She quickly changes Levi's diaper and sets him down on the colorful mat for some tummy time, before texting Aubrey about her plans for this afternoon. When Izzy notices her brother is on the floor, she crawls over to him and lays down in front of him. Levi immediately starts to reach out for her hair.

Beca reenters the living room, now dressed in a pair of tight dark jeans with a black and blue flannel over a grey tank top, instead of her PJs. She smiles as she looks at her loved ones playing together.

"Ooohhh, tummy time. Scooch over munchkin." Beca says to her daughter as she makes her way over to sit next to her.

"What's a mun-kin?"

Beca's eyes widen a little, before she furrows them as she tries to come up with a explanation, "Uhm, they are… Like, shorter people."

"Like your mama." Chloe says and Beca nods her head.

"Yea, like your—Chlo! That's mean." Beca pouts up at her wife and crosses her arms in front of her chest as she sits cross-legged on the floor.

"But it's the truth," Chloe continues to joke but takes pity when Beca's pout grows and she slowly leans forward to give her wife a sweet yet lingering kiss, "You're my favorite little munchkin."

"That's overkill. But okay, fine. Yes, I am a little vertically-challenged. But I'm not a—you're not even listening anymore." Beca whispers to herself as she watches Chloe blow a raspberry on Levi's tummy after he'd rolled himself onto his back.

They continue to play for a little while longer when Chloe's phone buzzes and she turns around to pick it up from the couch she's been leaning against, "Aubrey and Stacie are on board. They'll meet us at the park at 1pm, they have an appointment they need to go to at 12."

"An appointment? What kind?" Beca asks her and Chloe simply shrugs at her.

"No idea."

They end up playing with the kids for the rest of the morning, mostly with Izzy's toy cars while answering as many of her questions as possible.

 _Why the car yeyyo? -Because they liked that color when they painted it-_

 _Why mommy red? -Because some people have that hair color-_

 _Why this blue? -This blue is the color of the sky- - And mommy's eyes!- -Yes, and mommy's eyes-_

 _Why 4 wheels? -Because otherwise the cars can't drive around, they'd fall over-_

The questions were slowly driving Beca nuts again and she couldn't wait for them to go to the park so that there would be a stop to them for at least a little while. Bella would definitely keep Izzy busy.

XOX

Spending the afternoon at the park had been a wonderful idea. Izzy and Bella ran around chasing butterflies and sliding down the slide, Levi quietly napped on the blanket—again, he could sleep wherever and whenever he pleases, a skill Beca wishes she still had—, and the questions had stopped for at least two hours after arriving.

They had only really stopped because Izzy was busy playing and then there was food in front of her, but they had quickly started up again when Aubrey and Stacie told them they had some news.

The couple had been trying to get pregnant for the past two and a half years and it had _finally_ worked. Aubrey was almost three months pregnant. Beca and Chloe were both thrilled for their friends, Chloe and Aubrey both shed some tears while Beca and Stacie comforted their wives.

Then little Izzy had piped up and asked them what _that_ —being pregnant—meant. And they had tried to explain it to her in the way they had tried to explain it to her when Chloe was pregnant with Levi, but the girl had been too young to remember.

So after explaining that it meant that there was a baby in Aubrey's belly, Izzy had looked down at her own belly and asked them if she could have one too. Beca definitely looked horrified at that question and quickly told her that she was way too young for that.

Bella asked if they could go play again and the two little girls took off again. Leaving the other three women to make jokes at the expense of Beca's hilariously shocked reaction, stating that Beca wasn't going to let Izzy date anyone until the girl was 30—Beca had agreed with that statement immediately.

Now they were home again. Izzy was on the couch with an animal-print book, back to asking her many questions, while Levi and Beca were sat on the mat for some more tummy time. Chloe was in the kitchen preparing their dinner.

"Mama? Why tigers stripy?"

"So other animals can't see them when they're hiding away." Beca replies and leans over to place the soft, jingly ball in front of her son again.

"Why pigs muddy?"

"Because the mud cools them down when they're too hot."

"Levi, don't put that in your mouth." Beca quickly reaches over and takes the small toy car out of his hand. His lower lip starts to tremble a little as he stares at the toy in Beca's hand, "Don't gimme that look, sweetie. You got the ball to play with."

She rolls the ball back towards him and his face quickly changes into a smile again as he hits the ball to make it roll away from him again.

"Mama?"

"Yea, sweetheart." Beca replies and looks up at her daughter who seems to be thinking hard about something.

"We cuddle? We read?"

"Of course we can. I think Levi is done with playing anyways." Beca states with a small smile as she looks down at her son who has put his head down on the floor and is slowly blinking his eyes, it's as if he could fall asleep any second now.

Beca lifts him off of the floor and puts him back in the swing, she tucks a small blanket around his body and smiles when she sees that his eyes are already closed. She leans down to place a kiss on the top of his head before turning around and walking towards the couch.

She picks up Izzy, the girl letting out a little squeak at the sudden move, before turning around and letting herself fall backwards onto the couch. The both of them bouncing from the momentum. Izzy giggles for a moment while Beca just smiles at her and wiggles to get comfy.

"So, what we looking at?" Beca asks as she lies on her back, her head propped up by the armrest and some pillows, with Izzy lying on top of her on her back. She holds the book up for her mama to see and Beca quickly grabs it in her hands to hold it up for both of them to look at.

Beca starts reading from the book, answering her daughter's questions and pointing out things on the page while asking her daughter what it is or what sound the animal makes. They count the butterflies and birds on the pages, and giggle at the funny pictures.

About half an hour later, Chloe calls them for dinner. It's a quiet affair, Beca and Izzy are both focused on the delicious stew Chloe had made while the redhead focuses on feeding her son some of his mashed potatoes and some squashed carrots that he seems to be enjoying.

After dinner it's bath and story time—even though Izzy had basically gotten that before dinner—and then it was time for bed. Normally bath time was a difficult happening, Izzy not really wanting to get in and then not wanting to get out, but this time her little brother was joining her and suddenly the girl was very excited for bath time.

After drying both kids and dressing them in their PJs, they went to Levi's room first. Izzy kissed him goodnight before Beca and her left to go to her bedroom. Chloe would join them after Levi had fallen asleep.

Izzy lies on her bed and snuggles into the blanket as Beca tucks her in. Beca then sits next to her and holds up two books, "Which one?"

"That one." Izzy points to a book about a princess. Beca starts to read and watches as Izzy smiles when Chloe joins them.

Chloe sits on the other side of her bed and listens while Beca continues to read. When a different character shows up in the book, she holds the book out to Chloe who does her best prince voice, making Izzy giggle and Beca smile.

They read two chapters like this before Chloe leans over and presses a soft kiss to Izzy's head. Beca starts to stand up but Izzy's voice pipes up, "Mama, you stay?"

"Sure, sweetie. But just for a few more minutes, then we need to go sleep."

"I'll be downstairs." Chloe whispers in Beca's ear before turning to Izzy, "Sweet dreams, baby girl."

"Night night, mommy."

Chloe leaves the room and makes her way downstairs. She opens a bottle of white wine and grabs two glasses before walking into the living room. She turns the TV on and waits until her wife joins her again.

XOX

Beca and Chloe are in bed, snuggled closely together, with Beca spooning Chloe from behind.

"So, what did Izzy want to talk to you about?" Chloe asks after a moment of silence.

"She wanted to know why the moon wasn't sleeping. So I told her that the moon needed to stay guard until the sun was rested enough again before they swapped duties." Beca tells her and then shakes her head, "I have no idea how I came up with that answer."

"Sounds pretty smart to me."

"Can I tell you something?" Beca asks her wife who nods for her to go ahead.

"You know I love our little girl, but really… I can't wait for this why-phase or question-phase to be over. The girl is driving me nuts."

Chloe lets out a chuckle, "I know, honey. But she's a curious kid, besides all kids go through it. At least now you have some sort of direction for when Levi goes through his question-phase."

"Oh no… Not again." Beca lets out a groan, "I'm doomed."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad."

"Not so bad? I'm just glad that I can somehow answer most of her questions without losing my patience or stumbling over my words. I really don't know how you do it sometimes, especially when her reply to the answers are just another ' _Why?'_ "

"Like I said, she's curious. And she wants to know how things work and why they are what they are because she doesn't understand it the way we do."

"I know, I know. I'm just being whiney." Beca mumbles out and presses her face into Chloe's neck while she tightens her arms around her wife's waist.

"You are. But look at it this way, you'll at least know how and what to answer by the time our fourth or fifth kid goes through this phase."

"Forth or fifth kid?" Beca leans away from her wife with wide-eyes, "Are you trying to kill me?"

"You know what you signed up for when you said 'I do' so better prepare yourself, because there will be at least two more kids running around here." Chloe tells her and smiles when she feels Beca kiss her neck.

"I know… But by then I'll just give them a book and tell them to look it all up." Beca jokes out.

"No you won't." Chloe chuckles out and wiggles to get more comfortable before closing her eyes.

"No I won't." Beca agrees easily and closes her eyes before slowly falling asleep. Dreaming of two more kids running around and driving her crazy with the many questions they'll sure be asking her.


	4. Day 7 - Disney

**AN Just a sweet little one-shot. I thought this would be a fun idea, so I hope you like it :)**

 **XOX**

 **Disney**

Chloe stares dumbfounded at the files in front of her. It wasn't that she was snooping, she just accidentally clicked on the wrong file that she thought held her homework assignments but instead she found something that Beca probably hadn't wanted anyone to find out about.

It wasn't the first time Chloe borrowed Beca's laptop—they'd exchanged passwords years ago so they could watch movies and tv shows together or listen to newfound music—but never did she ever expect to find this on the device.

Her mouth hangs open as she takes note of the many, _many_ movie files hidden in the folder. She'd always thought Beca hated movies, well _most_ movies—like the brunette had always claimed—but this… This was something out of the ordinary.

It wasn't just the shock of the kind of movies she'd found, there were also the many editions of the movies that had come out in all of these years that were neatly stored in the map. Some of them she herself hadn't even seen before.

As she scrolls through the files, she finds some other hidden maps and though she feels bad and guilty about clicking on them, her curiosity takes over and she just has to know what other things are hidden in them.

XOX

Beca climbs up the many stairs of their Brooklyn apartment building. It had been a pretty long day, but it was a good one so the fact that it was almost 8pm and that she hadn't eaten dinner yet didn't bother her as much as it usually would have.

She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her keys, walking up the last set of stairs with a smile. She can't wait to just relax and tell Chloe about her day. As she opens the apartment door she hears a faint music that's familiar to her, she hears some voices mix in as well and guesses that Chloe must be watching something.

"Hey, Chlo." Beca greets as she closes the door behind her and drops her satchel and jacket on the kitchen chair, before bending down to unzip her boots to finally take them off.

She doesn't get a greeting in return so she lifts her head up and sees Chloe completely engrossed in whatever it is that she's watching on her laptop. She shakes her head and walks over to the sink to grab herself a glass of cool lemonade that Chloe had made two days ago.

"What are you watching?" Beca asks as she slowly walks over to their fold-out bed. She stops in her tracks however when she realizes just what Chloe is watching, "Uh... Is that, uhm…"

Chloe finally looks up after pausing the movie, "How can it be that we've known each other for almost 6 years yet I didn't know about your secret Disney obsession? They're must be like a hundred movies on your laptop, Becs."

Beca can feel her cheeks redden a little while she stares wide-eyed at her roommate while softly mumbling out, "Uhm… actually it are 166, I'm still missing some…"

Chloe simply sends her an amused smile and raises an eyebrow to which Beca simply shrugs and scratches the back of her neck. She turns around again to step back into the kitchen, "So, what's for dinner?"

"I made some lasagna, it's on the counter. But don't go changing the subject," Chloe replies and places the laptop next to her on the bed before scooting forwards to sit on the edge of it, "Why didn't you tell me about this? You know I love Disney."

"It's not a big deal, just let it go Chlo." Beca mumbles out once again as she puts some of the lasagna on a plate before placing it in the microwave to heat up.

"Not a big deal? You have 160-something Disney movies hidden on your laptop that say otherwise."

"166, it are 166 movies." Beca corrects her immediately which makes Chloe just grin in amusement. And even though the brunette has her back turned to her, she knows how ecstatic Chloe must be looking like right now.

"Okay, 166, you dork." Chloe smiles before softening her look, "You know you could've just told me? I wouldn't have made fun of you, if that's what you're afraid of."

Beca turns her head a little and sees the sincerity and honesty in those light blue eyes that she's become so used to. Those eyes that are always so open and show everything how Chloe really feels and she knows that her roommate is telling the truth.

"I know…" Beca whispers out before the beeping of the microwave startles her and she quickly turns back around to take her plate out of it. She places the plate on the table and sits down after grabbing a fork and knife.

She starts cutting into her food while she thinks of ways to tell Chloe the reasoning behind her Disney obsession. She never saw it as an obsession but considering the amount of movies and even pictures of the Disney characters she has on her laptop, she has to agree that she does have one.

Beca takes her time to think of ways to formulate an explanation by taking a few bites from Chloe's delicious lasagna. There really was nothing better than coming home to one of the many tasty dishes her best friend had whipped up.

Chloe patiently waits on the bed for Beca to speak up again. She knows she's kind of pushing Beca to talk about something she might not be comfortable with, but if the brunette doesn't want to share with her than she just needs to say that and Chloe will leave it alone.

Beca knows that she would never force her. Chloe had learned her lesson during their second year of Barden; forcing Beca to share against her will had lead to an argument and angry walk-off with a few days of being ignored. And Chloe does not want that to happen ever again.

"So," Beca slowly starts off, keeping her eyes fixed on the food in front of her, "You, uh, you know how, well, _difficult_ , my childhood was. With my parents either being gone or fighting with each other and all that."

Chloe lets out a soft hum to let Beca know that she remembers, not wanting to disrupt her thoughts by speaking up.

"When they would fight, they would often yell. A lot. I didn't like it," Beca almost physically winces as one particular memory comes to mind, "My grandpa had gotten me a VHS player and a few movies—Disney movies—one Christmas, so whenever they'd fight and scream, I'd go up to my room and watch them."

"It started out as an escape. To not hear them argue. But then, I just… I really loved watching them. They always had a happy ending, something I never believed in. Sometimes I still don't believe in them. But yea, I guess that's when the 'obsession' started." Beca looks up at Chloe for a quick moment before shrugging her shoulders and going back to eating the lasagna.

Chloe is quiet. She doesn't really know what to say. She hadn't really expected this kind of explanation. So, she just says a thank you to Beca for sharing this with her, and Beca simply shrugs her shoulders once again.

The two don't speak about it for the rest of the evening, however they do watch a few Disney movies at Chloe's persistence. She actually hadn't seen some of them before, which Beca found really hard to believe and was astounded by.

" _How could you not have seen Dumbo before?!"_

" _I was scared of elephants. And this one flies!"_

" _Why would you be scared of elephants?"_

" _Because they're huge. And I was little and just—stop laughing Becs, it's not_ that _funny."_

XOX

After having finished watching the last movie, the two got ready for bed. And now they were lying side by side in their fold-out bed. Chloe turns her head a little and stares at the side-profile of Beca's face. She watches as the brunette stares up at the ceiling, a surprisingly relaxed look on her face.

"I can hear you think, Beale. Speak up."

"It's nothing." Chloe states but before Beca can speak up she continues, "So, earlier you said you're still missing some. How many are you talking about?"

Beca scrunches her face up a little, having decided to ignore calling Chloe out for once, and tries to think of the movies she's still missing after her laptop had crashed. _Stupid old laptop_

"Well, currently Disney has released like 204 movies. But I don't think that includes re-releases and new editions. I'm not really sure."

"Which ones do you still need?" Chloe asks as an idea starts formulating in her head while Beca starts listing off the titles and years of when they were released. She tries to make a mental note of all the information Beca is giving her.

They continue talking about Disney for a little while longer, Beca even lets it slip out that she's never been to Disneyland even though she'd always wanted to go and that her mother once promised to take her but never did.

When Beca eventually falls asleep, Chloe carefully and quietly moves to sit at the kitchen table. A notepad is opened in front of her as quickly scribbles down the things she remembers Beca telling her. She's not sure how she's going to pull this off but she's not giving up before she succeeds in her plan.

XOX

Throughout the next few months, Chloe casually mentions Disney things as ways to get more information on the movies that she'd forgotten to write down. She has a good feeling that Beca hasn't caught onto what she's been planning, which wouldn't be all that difficult since the brunette can be quite aloof at times.

It takes a lot more work than she thought it would take but somehow she managed to find a good amount of the missing movies. Now it's just the question of where to hide them so Beca doesn't find them.

XOX

 _September 22nd_

Today is Beca's birthday. And Chloe couldn't be more excited for Beca to finally get back home again after the brunette finishes work at the studio.

Together with Amy—who had made a rare reappearance late last night to celebrate ' _shortstack''_ s birthday—she'd decorated part of the tiny apartment. A banner with 'Happy Birthday' was hung over their fold-out bed, a bunch of helium Disney balloons were tied to a chair and their presents were placed on top of the kitchen table.

Chloe had had the day off and had decided to bake a few cupcakes—knowing that Beca wasn't really a fan of birthday cake—which were decorated with a little bit of icing and then neatly arranged on a plate on the counter.

They'd been exchanging texts whenever Beca had a break, which mostly consisted of the brunette complaining of yet another annoying person making jokes about her age not fitting her height or embarrassing her by singing 'happy birthday'. But even though Beca acted as if it bothered her, Chloe knew that the brunette secretly enjoyed all the birthday wishes.

Chloe was starting to get more anxious the closer it got to 6pm, the time Beca was supposed to be back. She hoped Beca would like her gifts—including the one she was planning on giving her when Amy would either be asleep or had left again.

"Oi Red! Could you maybe like, sit down or somethin'? You're starting to make me feel dizzy." Amy suddenly exclaims and Chloe immediately stops pacing the floor, which she hadn't even noticed she'd been doing.

"Oh, sorry, Ames."

"No probs. But just like, why are you pacing? You afraid Shortstack is not gunna like your prezzies?"

"What? No—yes. Maybe?" Chloe sputters out, "I mean, she always says she likes my presents but what if she just does that to please me? When she maybe hates—"

"Okay, please stop talking so fast. I think I liked it more when you were walking a hole into the floorboard," Amy quickly interrupts, "Beca will love your presents, she always does. You give the best gifts—let's ignore that for a moment. But seriously though, it's gunna be fine, unless you got her like a sex toy or somethin', God knows that girl needs to loosen up so maybe—"

"Amy!" Chloe quickly interrupts the blonde's rant and tries to hide her redden cheeks.

"What? It could be!"

"What could be what?" A third voice suddenly sounds in the apartment and Chloe and Amy quickly turn towards the door to see Beca standing just inside the kitchen staring open-mouthed at the decorated apartment, "What the… You guys, really?"

The two just stay silent as they continue to watch Beca with smiles on their faces as the brunette walks over to the bunch of helium balloons and starts to laugh, "Disney balloons, really Chlo?"

"What?" Chloe simply shrugs her shoulders, "I just thought we should go for a theme this year and since I now know that you like Disney so much…"

"You're a dork."

"I know." Chloe smiles fondly at Beca, who reciprocates the smile before turning around once more. When her eyes land on the cupcakes, she immediately steps forward, picks one up and takes a big bite out of it. "Oh my god, so good."

"Beca! We haven't eaten dinner yet, they were supposed to be desserts." Chloe chastised, though the sparkle in her eyes shows Beca that she doesn't mean it.

"Oh who cares. It's my birthday and I'll do what I want."

"Uhm, guys. Hi, hello, I'm still here yea. Can we get this show on the road, I have a date to get to later tonight." Amy suddenly speaks up and pulls the two from their playful bantering.

"Oh, right. Wanna eat first and then do gifts or?" Chloe asks Beca, who shrugs her shoulders.

"Why not do both at the same time? I'm starving and I can't wait to open up these boxes." Beca says as she picks one up and shakes it a little, scrunching her eyes a little at the noises it makes from the movement, "On second thought, maybe I'll wait to open up your presents Amy."

"Fine by me," Amy shrugs, "They're way better than what Ginger got you, I'm sure."

"Alright… Let's eat then." Chloe states and starts filling three plates with Beca's favourite dish, well _one_ of them, which happens to be Chloe's spaghetti and meatballs with a delicious self made pasta sauce.

After the three had finished eating and Beca carefully and almost frightfully opened up Amy's gifts—she had every reason to be scared of them especially as one of the gifts started to light up and buzz; she still has no clue what it is—, the blonde started to get ready for her date and left shortly after. Leaving Beca and Chloe alone at the table.

"Okay, so what do I open first?" Beca asks as she points towards the three wrapped boxes, two bigger and one small, and an envelope laying on the table in front of her.

"Uhm," Chloe breathes out as she thinks of which gift Beca should open up first, "That one."

Beca reaches for one of the bigger boxes that Chloe had pointed at and opens it up. She lets out a chuckle as she sees the stuffed 'animal' while she continues to unwrap it, "Goofy? You got me Goofy?"

"Well, yea. He's your favorite Disney character so of course I got you Goofy."

"I always wanted one, thanks Chlo." Beca says after a moment of checking the stuffed 'animal' out and even softly stroking it for a quick second before putting it in her lap, "Which one is next?"

"Uhm, well, these two actually belong together, so you can open up either one of them." Chloe says as she bites her lower lip while Beca reaches out for the bigger box and the smaller box.

Beca decides to unwrap the smaller box first, scrunching her face up when she sees that it's just an USB stick.

"I'll explain after you open the other gift." Chloe tells her after she sees the frown on Beca's face.

Beca simply nods her head and does as she's told, quickly unwrapping it and freezing when she sees the 5 DVDs. She reads the titles as she slowly puts the wrapping paper on the table.

"Chlo… How? When—where did you get these?" She asks in total amazement.

"Well, it wasn't really easy, but I managed to find a store in Manhattan that were selling these movies so I immediately bought them for you. And as for the USB, I got a site from one of the employers and downloaded a few you were missing. I'm still missing a good 20 or so, but yea…" Chloe trails off and bites her bottom lip again when she sees Beca's reaction.

Her stormy eyes seem to be a bit watery and she's just gaping at Chloe like a fish. It worries Chloe a little.

"You—Do you like it? Or should I have got—" Chloe starts to backtrack, thinking maybe she shouldn't have done this. But then Beca is quickly shaking her head and letting out a weird kind of happy sob, which is a little strange coming from the brunette since she doesn't really show this kind of emotion often.

"No, Chlo. This is… This is, just—" she looks up with teary eyes, "Thank you. This means a lot. And now you almost got me crying, didn't expect _that_ to happen."

Chloe sends Beca a small smile while the brunette clears her throat a little and tries to gather herself.

"Okay, so I have one more gift, but if this already made you teary-eyed… then I'm scared what this one might do to you." Chloe jokes a little, quickly wiping a tear of her own away.

"Now I'm kind of worried." Beca jokes back a little. She takes a deep breath and carefully opens the envelope. Inside are two plane tickets with no date on them yet and two other tickets. It's the bright colored paper and name that makes Beca's mouth drop open in shock.

"You didn't…" She whispers out as she continues to stare at the tickets in her hands.

"I did." Chloe whispers back with a soft smile on her face. The smile quickly turns into a shocked look as Beca shoots out of her chair and into her arms, holding on tightly and crying lightly in Chloe's neck.

Chloe quickly wraps her arms around the brunette and rubs her back. After a few moments Beca has calmed down again and she softly whispers in Chloe's ear, "I've always wanted to go… Thank you, Chlo. This—just, thank you."

Chloe softly hums in response, holding Beca until the brunette pulls away a little and sits back down on her chair, leaning down to pick up Goofy who had fallen onto the floor at the sudden movement earlier.

Beca is completely speechless. She can't believe Chloe had done this for her. She doesn't know how she could ever thank her best friend for all of this. It means more to her than she would ever be able to explain.

After a few minutes of silence, occasionally interrupted by a sniffle, Chloe speaks up again in a soft voice, "The tickets have no dates on them yet, so we can decide to go whenever we can, that's if you want _me_ to go with you."

"Of course, you're coming with me!" Beca immediately exclaims, "You got me the gift of a lifetime! I'm not sure how I could ever repay you for this, because this means a lot to me, Chlo. It might just be Disney, but it was my escape once, and just—"

Chloe reaches over to place her hand on top of Beca's, causing the brunette to stop speaking, "I understand, Bec. And you'll just have to go on every ride with me, then we're even."

"Of course I will."

"You do realize I mean _every_ ride." Chloe raises an eyebrow.

"I do. I don't even care if they are kiddie rides." Beca's eyes widen for a moment, "Don't you dare tell any of the other girls about all this, I will—"

"You won't do anything, they know your the biggest softy on earth. Besides, I got you these amazing gifts, you owe me now." Chloe replies with a cheeky wink.

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be now…" Beca trails off with a playful glare. The two break into laughter before Chloe leans forward to hug Beca again.

"Hey Becs?" She whispers softly in Beca's ear.

"Yea?"

"Happy birthday."


End file.
